Myth and Mystery
by WindsAroundATreeLikeAVine
Summary: A queen, no friend of Uther's, sends 14 of her most trusted court to the peacetalks. Magic and mayhem erupt. Merlin gains new allies and Arthur, new rivals. Not all is as it seems in this place. Everyone has a lesson to learn and no one can do it alone. Starts at Sweet Dreams and continues through series 3. Rating may go up. OCxArthurxGwenxLancelotxOCxG waine, MerlinxOCxOCxMorgana
1. Introductions Made

In a land of myth, in a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin.

OCxArthurxGwenxLancelotxOCxG waine, MerlinxOCxOCxMorgana

But that's not important yet. What is important is that all magic was banned from Camelot 20 years ago. Because of that, Uther refused contact with any royals who still actively endorsed magic. One queen in particular granted amnesty to those persecuted under Uther's rule. While the queen of the Wyandotte nation and the king of Camelot didn't actively war, neither did they aid one another.

This queen had two daughters, Genevieve and Lissiana. And these princesses had a plethora of bodyguards and protectors. In charge of all these guardians was the most talented swordsman in the land. A 17-year-old orphan named Miakoda whose mother had been a healer and whose father had been an accomplished weapons master and a powerful mage. Miakoda had six brothers who served as knights, one brother who worked as a blacksmith, and one brother who was a very powerful mage and worked alongside Princess Genevieve to help the Nation in any way it required.

Nathaniel and Genevieve had been friends when it was discovered she had powers and, at the tender age of two and a half years old, the young princess was sent to train under Nathaniel's father, until his untimely death when Miakoda, the youngest of the family, was 14.

Lissiana, odd bird that she'd always been, had a habit of secluding herself in her library, safe from the insanity of her younger, more vibrant, sister. Surrounded by half-finished novels and discarded experiments, Lissiana, who had once studied proudly under Miakoda's mother to be a Healer, had feared the world around her since her love, a knight of great esteem, had been killed by Cenred's men. Her only joy became her experiments, her only friend: Miakoda.

Now that the basic relationships of Wyandotte have been covered, what _is_ important can come to light. And it all starts, with a favour. Such a little thing, this favour, all it took, was for Nathaniel and Miakoda to replace Lissiana and Genevieve at a political meeting. The princesses would pretend to be Miakoda's ladies-in-waiting and ten of the most powerful knights would accompany them. The catch? The meeting was in Uther's kingdom. A required gathering for peace talks. One that the queen couldn't attend. She told them she felt ill, but Miakoda and Nathaniel had grown up with a Healer, Genevieve spent almost all her time with Nathaniel, and Lissiana had trained under Miakoda's mother. The looks that passed between them was skeptical, each of them knowing that it was more likely the queen refused to go based on the fact that she would have to be cordial with a man with whom she had once been friends, before he had committed genocide against an inherently peaceful people.

That's what brought 14 of the most powerful figures of Wyandotte to the castle in Camelot. That is where our story begins.

In a land of myth. In a time of magic. Where the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. And then some….


	2. Journeys Started

So off went two princesses, the Court Mage, 10 brave knights and their leader, and enough horses for all plus one for carrying the gifts of well wishes. Miakoda refused to ride a horse, as did Nathaniel. Followed by the mocking cries of their older brothers and the other knights, the two took to the sky, Nathaniel on his Gryffin, Argos, and Miakoda on her Wyvern, Astros.

Miakoda laughed for the first time in ages as Astros swooped through the air.

"Been awhile since I've heard that sound, Little Sister."

Nathaniel smiled at her, relieved by the sound of her joy.

"Been awhile since I've had cause, Big Brother. Or should I call you traitor?"

Nathaniel's grin widened at her smile and her good-natured ribbing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A Gryffin, Brother, really? We are called _Wyvern_ and you ride a Gryffin?"

Nathaniel laughed as they soared past the party on foot, waving.

"Wyvern's are so finicky, Kody, I prefer the freedom of not having to think all the time, to just _be_. Argos gives me that."

"Well," Miakoda sniffed, pretending to be insulted, "I'll just-"

She was cut off by the sound of Astros' cry.

"Trouble!"

Her call was an unspoken order to the knights below. They fell neatly into formation, protecting the princesses without sacrificing any sort of strategy.

Astros and Argos flew low, ready to give support to the knights while Nathaniel began pulling his power and Miakoda drew her sword.

Within moments a scouting platoon dressed in the colours of Camelot halted their path, swords drawn, faces stern.

"This is the end of your lands!"

The warning came from a voice far sturdier than Miakoda had expected, given that the knights before trembled noticeably when Astros landed heavily, shrieking his displeasure. The poor, brave knight pressed on.

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot and will be tolerated under no circumstances! It would be best for all if you would turn back!"

Miakoda's eyebrows rose as she dismounted, Nathaniel landing at her sight, keeping the princesses behind them.

"You do realize, of course, that my kingdom is bordered by the sea to one side and mountains to another, that traveling through Camelot is the _only_ way to reach other countries, yes?

"And, on the note of foreign dignitaries and all that, are Camelot's knights so misinformed that they are utterly incapable of identifying those headed for the peace-talks and must hold them up. Make no mistake, young man, your leader and I will be talking about this issue, post-haste!"

Miakoda's knights were too well-trained to snicker at the stunned looks on the faces of the patrol, but Nathaniel and the princesses saw no reason to withhold their laughter, Nathaniel's a booming sound of joy, Genevieve's a more gentle euphoria, and Lissiana's, the demure glee of a lady.

"Y-you're a woman!"

Miakoda smirked and this time no one bothered to withhold their mirth.

"Congratulations, you can tell the difference between a man and a woman. Now tell me, can you tell the difference between a woman and a princess?"

The knight went pale.

"Forgive me, My Lady. My orders were clear-"

"Clearly not effective now, though, are they, Dear?"

Nathaniel put a hand on her shoulder from his place upon Argos.

"Be calm, Sister. He meant no harm and should be commended for the brave, if foolish, defense of his kingdom, no? I know of few men with enough courage to face you, Little Sister. Let the lad do his work and let us continue on. The Queen will be most displeased if we fail."

Miakoda sighed.

"As usual, Brother, you are a the logical one. Continue on, Knights of Camelot. And good day."

With that, she re-saddled Astros and, as one, brother and sister took to the sky, the sound of the real princesses laughter following them as they turned to grin at each other, royal personas shelved, for now.


End file.
